oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Verzik Vitur
|text1=A Taste of Hope |item2= |text2=Phase 1 |item3= |text3=Phase 2 |item4= |text4=Phase 3 }} Lady Verzik Vitur is a vampyre who rules over Ver Sinhaza. She is the final boss of the Theatre of Blood, and currently the strongest monster in RuneScape. History Verzik Vitur was the head of the Vitur family on her homeworld of Vampyrium, and arrived in Gielinor alongside many other vampyres during the Second Age by Zaros, who the vampyres refer to as the "Stranger from Afar". Before her departure, she had domesticated a large number of nylocas, which she brought with her to Gielinor. It is known that she aided Lord Drakan in conquering Morytania during the Third Age, in which she was given Queen Efaritay's castle for her aid. This castle would become known as Ver Sinhaza. She greatly enjoys blood sports, often demanding entertainment on the spot from her army of vampyres. Eventually, it became tiresome, so she instructed a construction of the Theatre of Blood, in which the most fearsome creatures would be placed for challengers to fight them. She also created an extensive breeding program for her nylocas, which resulted in three new types of Nylocas. One of these Nylocas bit her, which granted her new abilities but also made her obese and vulnerable to non-silver weaponry. Verzik makes a small appearance in A Taste of Hope, where she gives Vanstrom Klause and Ranis Drakan an Abomination to help them hunt down The Myreque. Dialogue *'Verzik Vitur': Now that was quite the show! I haven't been that entertained in a long time. *'Verzik Vitur': Of course, you know I can't let you leave here alive. Time for your final performance... *''Is your party ready to fight?'' *'Player': Yes, let's begin. **'Verzik Vitur': Oh I'm going to enjoy this... *'Player': No, don't start yet. Mechanics To initiate the fight, a player must first talk to Verzik Vitur. She will have 3 phases: * During phase 1, players in the raid must take it in turn to use the Dawnbringer's special attack in order to harm Verzik. Any other weapon will have a much lower chance of hitting and will also be capped on damage. It is mandatory to hide behind a pillar, as failing to do so can result in fatal damage. Pillars will also collapse after several attacks and deal heavy damage to anyone next to them when it collapses. * After phase 1 is complete, Verzik will leave her throne and fly to the middle of the room. Players next to her have a chance of being bodyslammed away which stuns them, and she also tosses out bombs at the players' positions which deal heavy damage if they are not avoided. She can summon multiple Nylocas, including Nylocas Athanatos which will heal her and can be removed by attacking them once with a poisoned weapon to inflict a heavy poison hit before despawning. The common Nylocas will follow a player and explode if they reach their target for heavy damage, but will also explode after a set amount of time. As her health lowers, she will start using blood spells to heal her and periodically summon two Nylocas Matomenos which she will kill off if they persist too long, and heal her for the amount of health they had left. During the first three seconds after she summons them, any damage inflicted will heal her instead. * After phase 2 is complete, Verzik's true form will be shown, a half spider, half vampyre. She is now mobile and uses all three forms of combat, her ranged attack consisting of barbs and her magic a single blue projectile. She can still summon common Nylocas during the fight like in the previous phase, and uses new abilities. She can charge up a powerful attack, creating "safespots" which players can stand on to protect them from this attack. Each "safespot" only works for one player, so they cannot stand on the same tile to protect themselves. She can also go to the center of the room and fling webs around the chamber, binding players if they are stuck on them. Trapped players can be set free by having other players attack the web, which has 10 health. Otherwise, they will be freed after a set amount of time but take heavy damage in the process. She can also launch a green projectile which must be bounced between every player of the team or the player who is targeted will take heavy damage. When she reaches 20% of her health, she will summon a purple magical tornado for each player in the room, which will constantly follow them. If they are hit by the tornado, they will take heavy damage, healing and empowering Verzik in the process. The tornado will also heal Verzik if a player dies to another attack. Trivia * "Vérzik" directly translates to "bleeding" in Hungarian.